Set Mods
Set Mods are a unique class of Mods that offer increasing bonuses when one or more mods in a set are equipped on the player's Warframe and weapons. Each Set consists of 6''' Mods at most, with individual mods providing standard stat increases and bonuses, but also providing a second '''Set Bonus stat that is shared between all the mods in the set. Set Bonuses are improved through the number of mods in the Set equipped - the more mods in the set are used, the stronger the Set Bonus. Set Bonus effects are not improved by upgrading the mod through regular fusion. Only the number of equipped mods within the set dictates the Set Bonus strength. Sets Augur Mod Set Set Bonus: 240% Energy spent on abilities is converted to shields (40% per mod equipped). This only seems to be able to accumulate overshields as long as the Warframe has no overshields when casting an ability (similar to ), though this isn't mentioned in the description of the set bonus. The set bonus also does not convert energy drained over time by channeled abilities such as Ember's World On Fire. Comprised of 4''' Warframe Mods and '''2 Pistol Mods. AugurAccordMod.png|link=Augur Accord AugurMessageMod.png|link=Augur Message AugurPactMod.png|link=Augur Pact AugurReachMod.png|link=Augur Reach AugurSecretsMod.png|link=Augur Secrets AugurSeekerMod.png|link=Augur Seeker Gladiator Mod Set Set Bonus: +90% critical chance, stacks with Combo Multiplier (15% per mod equipped). This effect stacks with for a total of +255%. Comprised of 3''' Warframe Mods and '''3 Melee Mods. GladiatorAegisMod.png|link=Gladiator Aegis GladiatorFinesseMod.png|link=Gladiator Finesse GladiatorMightMod.png|link=Gladiator Might GladiatorResolveMod.png|link=Gladiator Resolve GladiatorRushMod.png|link=Gladiator Rush GladiatorViceMod.png|link=Gladiator Vice Vigilante Mod Set Set Bonus: 30% chance to enhance Critical Hits from Primary Weapons, increasing critical tier by 1. (5% per mod equipped). Comprised of 2''' Warframe Mods and '''4 Primary Mods. VigilanteArmamentsMod.png|link=Vigilante Armaments VigilanteFervorMod.png|link=Vigilante Fervor VigilanteOffenseMod.png|link=Vigilante Offense VigilantePursuitMod.png|link=Vigilante Pursuit VigilanteVigorMod.png|link=Vigilante Vigor VigilanteSuppliesMod.png|link=Vigilante Supplies Hunter Mod Set Set Bonus: Companions deal 150% Extra Damage against enemies affected by status. (25% per mod) Comprised of 1''' Warframe Mod, '''2 Primary Mods, and 3''' Companion Mods. HunterAdrenalineMod.png|link=Hunter Adrenaline HunterCommandMod.png|link=Hunter Command HunterMunitionsMod.png|link=Hunter Munitions HunterRecoveryMod.png|link=Hunter Recovery HunterSynergyMod.png|link=Hunter Synergy HunterTrackMod.png|link=Hunter Track The '''Hunter Mod Set was rewarded from Operation: Plague Star and can drop from Ghouls on the Plains of Eidolon. Umbral Mod Set Set Bonus: Enhances all equipped mods within the set. Comprised of 3''' Warframe Mods. UmbralVitality.png|link=Umbral Vitality UmbralIntensify.png|link=Umbral Intensify UmbralFiber.png|link=Umbral Fiber Awarded during the course of The Sacrifice quest line, pre-equipped on Excalibur Umbra. Sacrificial Mod Set '''Set Bonus: Enhances all equipped mods within the set. Comprised of 2''' Melee Mods. SacrificialSteel.png|link=Sacrificial Steel SacrificialPressure.png|link=Sacrificial Pressure Awarded during the course of The Sacrifice quest line, pre-equipped on Skiajati and Excalibur Umbra's Exalted Umbra Blade. Tek Mod Set '''Set Bonus: Marks a (3-6-9-12) meter zone every''' (60-45-30-15)' seconds that inflicts '(50-100-150-200)' Damage/s to enemies. Comprised of '''1' Warframe Mod, 2''' Kavat Mods, and '''1 Melee Mod. TekCollateral.png|link=Tek Collateral TekEnhance.png|link=Tek Enhance TekGravity.png|link=Tek Gravity TekAssault.png|link=Tek Assault The Tek Mod Set is rewarded from Completing Bounties on the Orb Vallis. Synth Mod Set Set Bonus: Reloads 5%/10%/15%/20% of Primary and Secondary weapon magazine per second while that weapon is holstered. (5% per mod equipped) Comprised of 1''' Pistol Mod, '''2 Sentinel Mods, and 1''' Warframe Mod. SynthCharge.png|link=Synth Charge SynthDeconstruct.png|link=Synth Deconstruct SynthFiber.png|link=Synth Fiber SynthReflex.png|link=Synth Reflex The '''Synth Mod Set is rewarded from Completing Bounties on the Orb Vallis. Mecha Mod Set Set Bonus: Mark an enemy every (60-45-30-15) seconds for (3-6-9-12) seconds. Kill them to apply their Status Effects to all enemies within (7.5-15-22.5-30) meters. Comprised of 1''' Warframe Mod, '''2 Kubrow Mods, and 1''' Aura Mod. MechaPulse.png|link=Mecha Pulse MechaOverdrive.png|link=Mecha Overdrive MechaRecharge.png|link=Mecha Recharge MechaEmpowered.png|link=Mecha Empowered The '''Mecha Mod Set is rewarded from Completing Bounties on the Orb Vallis. Notes *The Augur Set can replenish shields even after life support has run out in a survival mission. *The Vigilante Set's "Enhance Critical Hits" bonus refers to the ability to upgrade the Critical Damage level of the weapon by one rank, i.e. if the weapon deals a "yellow" critical, there is a 30% chance that it will deal an "orange" critical instead, dealing more critical damage. Another way to think of this is X% chance for +100% additive crit chance. *The ability to get set bonuses with even a single mod from a set should not be overlooked. This allows players to take the best mods from each set to further optimize their builds. *Hunter Companion mods cannot be used on sentinels. *While Set Mods can be equipped on Exalted Weapons, they will not contribute to nor benefit from set bonuses, but the regular effect of the mod will still apply. This also applies to Venari. See Also *Mods Patch History *Updated the header art and simplified the description for Hunter Set Mods! }} de:Set Mods Category:Update 22 Category:Set Mods Category:Mods